Wandering Thoughts
by Morganna Arrowood
Summary: Ginny Weasley is stressed out about upcoming O.W.L.s. When she gets advice from the school's smartest girl, strange things are to be expected. What happens when this invovles facing your worst fear? Slightly weird. small OotP spoilers


**A/N: **Hey everyone!  I am well aware that this is terribly random.  This popped into my head a couple days ago and it wouldn't go away.  This is one of the few short stories that I have actually finished thus far.  Warning: rather strange ficlet.  None of my others have been like this so far.  Any readers of **_Lily Meet James, James Meet Lily _**this is quite different than that.  Just don't even try to compare the two – it will not work.  

**Rated: **G – there is nothing in the story but nonessential randomness. 

**Disclaimer:  **The characters all belong to JKR!  The only initial I have of those is the K.  Guess they don't belong to me huh? Ginny's ramblings though, belong to yours truly.  

**Wandering Thoughts**

"Hermione, it will never work!  I am not taking that thing!"  Ginny held up the repulsive object by a corner, as far away from her face as possible.  

"Just take it Ginny.  It will help – I swear it will."  Hermione pushed it into her face.  "It helped me with my O.W.L.s and it can help you too."  

"No Hermione, good genetics helped you.  This stupid book isn't necessary."  Ginny said bitterly, turning the book over once again to stare at it.  Hermione sighed loudly and propped open her Arithmancy books on the table.  

Ginny Weasley stared down incredulously at its blue marble cover.  She was almost too frightened to open it.  She had been scarred permanently ever since her first year.  What was she to be afraid of?  She was a witch.  It was an inanimate object.  She took a deep breath and opened to the first page.  

It was a diary.  

The bedroom was empty.  She jumped onto her four-poster and drew the curtains in tightly.  She could see nothing but suffocating darkness around her causing her to shudder slightly.  She lit her wand and set it on the bed in front of her, illuminating the page.  If she was to become possessed again, there would be no one to stop her.  She opened a blank page and began writing. 

_Dear Journal,_

_Sorry you have to be a journal, I have this problem with "diaries".  I think it has something to do with being possessed by one back in first year.  It still makes me shudder to think that I was talking with You-Know-Who.  Yeah, it is the story of my life.  Therefore I dub thee, my journal._

_Hermione suggested that I start this journal to redirect my stress from the lovely little period of examinations at the end of this year known as O.W.L.s – or Ordinary Wizarding levels.  Professor Flitwick has suggested that we should not think of them as exams, but as "happy little brain exercises."  Happy little brain exercises?  You have been teaching at the school umpteen years and you can't think of anything better in that small dwarfish brain of yours?  Actually, he must be rather intelligent to be a teacher.  Therefore that makes me the lowly student who is subjected to listen to crap ideas such as that.  It is his occupation, he can't help it.  _

_At least his reasoning isn't the same as Trelawney's.  "Ginny dear, I fear that before you get to take the exams, you will die."  Personally, if I died, I wouldn't have to take a Divination exam, or worry about what happens when the Mercury and Pluto get too close to one another.  That couldn't and wouldn't ever happen anyways, but living at the Burrow, you learn to expect everything.  So soon, pigs will fly, (or we'll learn how to conjure wings on them) and millions of people all over the world will have to make up new expressions for times when they don't want to do something.  _

_I believe I have found the secret to Divination, or at least Divination according to Trelawney.  She almost never leaves her incense scented tower chamber for any reason.  Poor ventilation has caused hallucinations for the poor woman.  The only time she ever left her classroom was when Umbridge tried to sack her.  She has never actually been outside. When I graduate, we'll find a way to get Trelawney outside. In fact, we'll dump her in the lake. Maybe she will melt like the wicked witch of the west.  _

_What do you have to do with this, poor blue marble covered book?  Why are you subjected to this?  You are here because Hermione believed that you would help me.  She says I can pour my emotions into you, and things bothering me, so that I can get them out of the way.  Basically, I can tell whoever is going to talk back to me through this thing all sorts of useless information that no one in their right mind would care about.  Of course, I am never exactly convinced that Hermione is in her right mind either.  Ahem, anyways it isn't like Hermione could possess me through this diary, um – right?  _

_Hermione isn't going to possess people – I think I am going a bit nutters.  Too much time with Fred and George can do that to you.   _

_Mum sent me another sweater.  The traditional red with the gold "G" on it is getting a little old.  I was thinking of starting a souvenir shop and selling them as official House shirts. The gold "G" could also stand for Gryffindor.  Hermione could knit more of her wooly monsters/hats and we could all have matching outfits.  People would think we were part of a crazed knitting cult or something.  Maybe we could make knitted D.A. uniforms.  They could have little wands with patronum coming out.  _

_Mum was furious when she found that Fred and George left school.  She ranted about how upset she was that they couldn't just finish their education.  Ron hasn't told her that Harry gave them the Triwizard earnings yet. She is currently going berserk believing Mundungus is helping them earn illegal money.  What if I left school?  What would I do?  I have always wanted to be a teacher, a charms teacher – just like Flitwick so I can tell the students that O.W.L.s are "happy little brain exercises".  I guess I can't leave school then in that case.  Besides, I want to learn that spell to transform Malfoy into a bouncing ferret.  He'll learn not to mess with Ginny Weasley.  _

_Or else he will go a-bouncing along down the corridor... _

_Fred and George have been working on plenty of strange and unusual projects since leaving.  Some of them are a little stranger than others.  One of them is exploding jelly jars, playing cards that change suit, and toffees that make you believe you are a bird.  Fred and George got me with that one I think.  I remember coming out of a sort of trance, but I was hanging from the birdfeeder.  The twins said it was the best fun they had all week.  Charlie wanted to do experiments on me.  Percy scolded them using the biggest words in his vocabulary.  In fact he used a thesaurus to come up with more insults.  I ended up with a nice conversation with they psychotherapy lady next door.  She unfortunately believes I must have been a bird in my previous life and that I was getting in touch with my inner self.  I have a personal belief that she is a birdbrain.  _

_I actually got a little angel from Fred and George.  I am not supposed to tell anyone, I was the one who made that flapping, harp playing angel follow Ron around and sing carols.  I told him that Hermione knows how to do magic like that.  It is so obvious he likes her, if only he could put both brain cells to work long enough to figure it out for himself.  I love him dearly, but I must admit that he is a bit dense.  Hermione likes him too, I'm sure of that.  For someone as smart as she is, I would have thought she could figure it out.  Hermione must have a diary too…_

_On the way to Defense Against the Dark Arts, I ran into Harry again.  Literally, I ran into him.  Then I fell down the stairs.  So now I have writers cramp and a sore bum.  He asked me if I was okay.  I told him that it was too much stress and he laughed.  He laughed!  My ears turned bright red – curse those stupid Weasley genes. (Red sweaters, red ears, red hair – I think I am beginning to see a pattern.)  Anyways, he is trying to start the D.A. up again, without the knowledge of cheats like Marietta Edgecombe. _

_I nearly got my head bitten off by some spiky dark red plant in Herbology.  According to Professor Sprout, the plant seems to be highly attracted to the color red - much like the matadors waving the red cloth for the bulls. _

_ Note to self: buy black hair dye_

_And speaking of hair color, Percy proposed to Penelope the other night.  They are going to get married in October.  I'm sure they will be happy together but what if *gasp of shock*, one of their unfortunate children doesn't have red hair?  Who started the tradition anyways?  I am sure not all of the Weasley's had red hair, right?  Maybe Mum sends the rejects to live in the attic, only to be fed scraps of food occasionally by owl.  _

_Speaking on the subject of O.W.L.s, Luna Lovegood said that she spends ten or twelve hours studying per day.  After doing the math, I found that she either is traveling through time illegally, or truly has no life.  I vouch for the latter.  Therefore, I have decided O.W.L.s should also stand for Obsessive Witches Learn stuff.  That should be the motto of Ravenclaw – they don't seem to do anything besides study.  Though I must admit, Luna is a good friend of mine, and she fought very well in the Department of Mysteries.  Guess I have to give her credit.    _

_Well actually Hermione was right, as much as I hate to say it.  I am feeling much more relaxed after writing in this journal.  Now I can go back to studying for the umpteenth time.  Now that I have gotten my thoughts out, I think I am going to retire you.  It isn't you, it's me. I don't need you anymore.  I shall leave you for some other poor O.W.L. bound student in the near future.  Farewell for now dear journal.  _

Ginny was about to close the book when loopy letters of red ink began to form on the page.  She should have slammed the book shut.  Why let this happen again?  She found herself watching them slowly form.  

_{Hello Ginny – Do you know anything about -}_

"I don't know anything I swear!"  

Ginny threw the book across the room.  This wasn't going to happen again.  She sat on the bed for a moment before opening up the curtains and retrieved the book from the floor.  She ran back down to the common room, journal in hand.  Hermione just smiled at her over the top of the large Arithmancy book with a look of understanding. 

Maybe Hermione could possess people.  

**A/N:  I wrote this because this is what ends up happening to me 9 times out of 10 when trying to write a chapter of a story.  I thought I would make a diary of Ginny's thoughts since she is a character that we don't know as much about in the books.  Please tell me what you think.  Hope it was somewhat entertaining.  Reading and (w)Riting and Reviewing - 3R's**

   |

   |

   |

   |

   |

   V

Sorry I have to have my shameless plug, please read my other story **Lily Meet James, James Meet Lily**.  It is currently my favorite of the stories I have written.  


End file.
